Nina the Killer
Nina the Killer '''or '''Nina Hopkins' was once a normal fan girl of Jeff the Killer''' but turned into an insane killer after one horrible day at school. Her creator is Alegotica12. 'Nina wears a purple sweater, with a black skirt, a red bow, black and red striped socks, and converse for shoes. She has a pink piece of hair that she colored. She can't help herself falling in love with Jeff the Killer. She kills with a '''kitchen knife.' Personality: (Unsourced) Before losing her best friends, she was a happy, sweet, social '''girl. When the 2 best friends '''died, she became quiet 'and '''less socia'l due to the '''bullying. After finding out who's Jeff the Killer, she became insane '''and '''isolating herself. That changes '''after going to an '''Asylum. She then started talking about unnecessary topics, like a wall and going even more insane. She finally broke out of the asylum and met Jeff, but that''' wasn't pretty', though. To this day, she still wants to find Jeff. She tends to dress like Jeff to try and think like him. She'll do anything to find him. Story: She started as a normal fan girl of Jeff. Nina and her 2 best friends would talk about how much they loved him, and that he was "beautiful". One day, while walking to school with her brother, Chris, she was jumped by a group of bullies lead by Claudia. Nina was furious as they beat her brother. She started to beat the kids till they fled. This made Nina feel great. She walked home with her brother and cleaned his clothes. The next day, she was with her 2 friends and her brother. The same group of bullies jumped them again but this time, they had knives. They stabbed the both of Nina's best friends and slashed Chris's arm. They started to chase Nina, but she hid in an old warehouse. Claudia tried to find her, and started calling out for her. Nina took a crowbar and had the crowbar gripped in her hand. Claudia had spotted her and was charging at her, but Nina slammed the crow bar in her face. That's when Nina snapped. Claudia fell to the ground as Nina beat the crow bar into her face and stomach. "This is what you get for hurting my friends!," she yelled, still beating her face until Claudia took her last breathe. This made Nina feel amazing. She thirsted for the urge to kill, then she remembered, her friends. Keeping the bloody crowbar in her hand, she ran back to the spot where her friends were stabbed. There was an ambulance and 3 police cars. One police officer spotted Nina and pointed a gun at her. She dropped the crowbar and fell to the ground. She could see her brother, sitting on the sidewalk, next to 2 body bags, which contained her friends. The officer alerted another officer and walked towards Nina. She was crying. The officer asked what happened and Nina explained about the bullies, but didn't explain the part about why she was covered in blood, or had a crowbar The officer escorted Nina and Chris home to their mother, who was terrified at the situation. She brought Chris up to his room and Nina went to change into some fresh clothes. She changed and saw a paper left by one of the 2 friends. It was a biography of Jeff written in her own words. Nina read over it instead of changing. Then she lost it, She went to the laundry room and grabbed some bleach. She poured the bleach into a water bottle, so it wasn't suspicious. She grabbed a box of matches and walked outside. It was 3:34 PM, and she dumped the bleach all over her body. Then she struck a match. "For Jeff", she said to herself, dropping the match onto her body. She could feel a tingling sensation in her body as she screamed in agony. she woke up with bandages around her face. She walked to what she thought was a mirror, and started to unwrap the bandages. She finished and saw herself in the mirror. She had almost white skin with a leather like texture. "I'm beautiful, but not done yet." She punched the mirror corner and picked up a shard of glass. She started to slit the creases of her mouth, just like Jeff. Her mom walked in, horrified by what she had seen. "Aren't I beautiful Mommy?," she asked. Her mom screamed and started to run, but Nina was too fast. She took the mirror shard and slit her mother's throat. A doctor ran in along with 3 police officers. They tranquilized her and took her to an asylum. She woke up in a white padded room in a straight jacket. A nurse was next to her, stitching up her recent cuts. Nina tugged and moved, but was locked down. It wasn't long before she passed out. She woke up another time, but in a different room and with no jacket. It was an empty room with a window covered by bars, an iron door, and a small, white bed. Nina had gone fully insane. She ripped apart the mattress getting a spring and calling for help. A doctor came rushing in, and she slit his throat the moment he came in, and ran. She was fast and bolted for the door. People were so scared, the doors got malfunctioned open by the blood on the doctor's tablet which controlled them. and Nina managed to escape the asylum. The first place she went to was her home. She got there and beat on the door. It was around 3:00 AM so she had an advantage. Her father came to the door and was immediately shocked to see who was at the front door. His daughter, stitched up on one side of her mouth, white and leathery, and standing right in front of him. He tried to shut the door, but Nina pushed him back and he fell on the corner of a table, got cut by it, and bled to death. Then she grabbed a kitchen knife and headed upstairs. She entered Chris's room. "Do you want to join me?," she asked Chris. He woke up and gently shook his head. She nodded and said "good", while plunging the knife deep into Chris' chest, covering his mouth with her hand. Before her brother took his last breath, she whispered,"Go to sleep, ''my prince" Before running out the house in search for her one and true love, Jeff. Facts: *She's about 13 '''to '''15 years old. *Her Enemies are Clockwork and Jane the Killer *She likes the sight of blood and killing. *A somewhat underestimated Creepypasta. * It's much speculated that Nina knows about Jane the Killer not liking her. * Ironically, Her backstory is similar to her Crush, Jeff, Category:Everyone Category:Sexy Category:Female